Wandering Spirits
by MaskOfEternity.'Ink
Summary: SephxCloud Pairing: What would happen if the soul of Sephiroth assimilated with someone close to Cloud? What would happen if the One Winged Angel were to be ressurected for good this time? WHAT IF HE HAD AMNESIA? in later chapters! lol read to find out!
1. Won't you stay in quiet in my Memories?

**Wandering Spirits:  
**

This will eventually turn into a YAOI (MxM) story between Cloud and Sephiroth taking place just after the movie. Cloud thinks he is free from Sephiroth's grasp, that someone close to him becomes infected with Sephiroth's soul. Driving them to madness, and death… WHO dare you ask is going to be the unlucky victim of Sephiroth's wrath? Read and Find out! In the first chapter of WANDERING SPIRITS!

**Warning:** full Yaoi in late chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything ;; I'm too poor and not..owningness of any of these characters sobs

**A/N:** This goes out to meh sister Prisc.. who wanted so badly for a Tifa Vincent Pairing… well… she gets her wish.. D but not for long buaahhahahha !

Prisk: Pfffft! Someday you will see the complete sexyness of the Vincent/Tifa pairings! But in the mean time make them have a steamy and dreamy 21 year old son that I can molest and do bad, bad things to XD. What can I say? I'm a perv. and I like older men. (P.S—I edit my sister's chapters so if there is something out of place or you feel the words are dull please, please tell my sister so I can correct them.)

(P.S. my first FFVII fic.. I've studied the game and the Advent Children movie thoroughly.. but please don't viciously murder me if if sucks sobs waaaaaaaah!

**PS: _First Chappie is has more Denzel and Marlene in it than Cloud at first so bear with me ne!_**

Enjoi!

* * *

The rain was pattering down the window. Denzel and Marlene sat infront of it, smiling happily as their hands clutched at each other's. It was times like this, when rain brought a smile to their face, they would cuddle and watch the rain drops race to the window sill. It had been at least 3 months after Kadaj's gang had disappeared from the world, and since then the bond between Denzel and Marlene had grown stronger and stronger.

"Ne, Denzel?" the brunette child quipped. Her shimmering brown eyes met his softened blue ones. She smiles and giggles softly as he arched an eye brow.

"Hmm?" He turned his head back and glanced at the soft gray sky. There was a small pause between the two and the timid little girl leant her head and rested it on his shoulder, shifting closer to him.

"Do you think, Cloud will leave us again? Cloud seems to be always thinking. He…" she pauses and closes her eyes. Denzel looks down at her puzzled. "Yes Marlene-chan?" He let his nose nuzzle her head softly, breathing in a little. His face grew warm with a blush.

"He... he looks tired all the time. Do you think he's sick? Maybe that's it… or maybe it's because Tifa went to live with Mr. Vampire?" She cast her eyes downward and bit her lip. "I don't understand what is gong on with him, and it really worries me. He has always fought so hard to protect me, you, and Tifa-chan. Do you think that he might be depressed?"

"Maybe, Marlene. Adults are really weird and hard to understand, so different from us kids. I don't think there is much we can do to help him if he refuses to tell us what's wrong. So… it looks like we will have to think of something special to cheer him up!" Denzel stands up suddenly and looks down to Marlene with a wide, excited grin. "I've got an idea! Let's go out and buy him a special gift! I saw something yesterday in the old tunnels that was really neat looking!"

Marlene stared up at him for a moment blinking. She then jumped up with him and grasped his hands and started running out of the room. "Show me Denzel-kun! I want to see!"The brown eyed girl continued to drag him away, all the way out of the 7th Heaven.

"O-Oi! Marlene! N-Not so fast!" The brown eyed girl ignored his pleas and continued her attempt to separate his arm from the socket. ( author's sister's note: That is very painful by the way, please don't try this at home. Denzel would agree with me but he is busy getting road burns)

"A-A girl could get hurt down there! I c-can't let you go!" Grinding his heels in the ground he finally manages to stop. He put his most serious expression on and tried to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling he was getting.

And then it happened. She pouted and sniffled and teared.He simply couldn't stand that face! "M-Marleenne! No!" He folded his arms and looked away trying his best not to give into her kawaii pouty expression. She timidly inched her way over to him and sniffled loudly, her eyes growing very large, and then she did it. She began breathing very heavily, her lip quivering, she was going to cry!

"N-NO! Marlene-chann! Don't cry!" He fans her off a little and runs around , looking frantically for Mr. Barrett. That scary man always knew when Marlene was in distress, and he also knew what happened to the people that cause distress to Marlene. The all ended up in the hospital or in the cemetery. His face faltered a little and he threw up his hands. "Okay! Okay! I give! You can come.. but.. but.. but don't run off! You gotta stay close to me, okay?"

"Hai! Let's go!" She perked up instantly. Her laughter rang through the street as she pushing Denzel forward urging him to show her the way.

"Hurry up Denzel-kun! We'll get soaking wet if we stay out here much longer!"

"O-Oi! Marlene! Not so fast! W-WAIT! I'm supposed to be showing you the way!"

* * *

Deep in the darkness of the tunnels, far from the rain of Midgar, the two young children crept their way through a crack in one of the rusting walls. Marlene clung to Denzel's arm for dear life, squeaking loudly as a rat ran past her. She buried her face in his shirt. Denzel was very glad Marlene wasn't looking up as his face was as red as a tomato.

"Denzel! I'm scared! Are we there yet?" She murmured, her voice quivering softly as he led her through the darkness. "It's a little farther, don't worry. I'm here!" He tries to reassure her with a big smile, though he himself began to grow very nervous. A dark presence loomed over the area, a presence that wasn't here before, and he soon began regretting having ever touched that… thing… the other day.

He pushed aside a long board that was blocking their path, and were instantly greeted by a bright warming light. It surrounded them both, caressing their cowering figures. Denzel covered Marlene with his body as she screamed,hiding in his embrace. He dared to turn around a little holding one hand slightly over his eyes and narrowed his eyes to try and see through the light. The light began to recced and soon the room was dark, save for a pulsating orb in the center of the room. Denzel's body twitched slightly as his eye caught that object, his breath escaped him and he drew away from Marlene walking towards it, as if being called to it.

He would have continued forward, if Marlene didn't call out to him, snapping him out of his trance for the moment. He turned back to her, eyes and body tense with worry. He hoped she wasn't hurt. hoped she wasn't hurt. A sigh was released from his lips as he saw her smiling.

"Denzel! Denzel-kuuun! Look up at all the stars! You can see them all from here!" Pinting and reaching out for the ceiling above she jumped up, water splashing around her feet. He turned his head upwards, almost falling over with the miraculous sight. He gasped heavily as the entire ceiling pulsated with the radiance of the galaxy above them. It was indeed a mass of stars. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he smiled. "Wow… Marlene! It's beautiful!" She ran over to him and looked up at his side, gazing at his eyes gazing at the stars, they both stood for a moment, in awe, feeling as if they would be sucked into that make shift heaven.

"_Denzel…Denzel…_" A voice called softly in his ear and he turned his head a little, eyes catching that orb once more, it was dark and mysterious, bathing him in a soft purplish black light as he came closer and closer to it without realizing. His hands stretched out to touch it. He was so close. He wanted this so badly… just… a little… more…!

"DENZEL!" Marlene screams at him, he shakes his head and turns to her. "DENZEL BEHIND YOU!" She screams at him, trembling and pointing. He snapped his head back and came face to face with a ravenous wolf. It's mane was black and it's eyes were a brilliant green. It snarled at him, baring its fangs. It's shoulders trembled and quaked with rage as it made ready to lunge at the boy who trespassed on his territory.

"A-Ah-Ahh!" Denzel yells out, picking up a piece of metal near his hand, throwing it into the creatures face. The wolf yelped and shook his head, giving Denzel time enough to make a head start. "Marlene! RUN! RUN!" He waved his hands frantically, watching as she shook her head and stood her ground. "Marlene, RUN!" He screamed at her again. The words had barley left his mouth when the wolf attacked him, causing him to crash into the ground and crack his head on the hard cement and kncocked him out cold.

"D-Denzel!" Marlene's cheeks were wet with the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She yelled in rage as she began throwing rocks and bits of old metal at him, trying to get the wolf away from him. It was to no avail as the creature seemed wholly determined to destroy the human boy. With closed eyes she ran at the beast, rocks in hand, ready to save her friend. "Denze-" Her cry was cut short as long well built arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up. She squirmed against the arms, she reached out for Denzel. The arms held fast and at last her vision was blocked from the world by a thick red cloak.

The dark man looked on, crimson red eyes glowing in the darkness as he watched on. His blonde haired comrade pulling his Improved Buster Sword from the side of the dead beast.

Cloud knelt down to the child, lifting him in his arms, his face soft and filled with worry. He made no eye contact with the dark man standing in the shadows, yet he spoke in his normal mellow, raspy voice. " I thought … you got rid of this place…" He glared softly at the ground as he held Denzel close in his arms, wrapping a black coat around the boy to stop the bleeding in his back… " You promised me…"

Vincent's eyes softened slightly, but he said nothing. He knew he was supposed to destroy this place of potential evil. But the memories that remained here, were too strong, to special to destroy… And now this had happened, if only he had done what he had promised… this wouldn't have happened… it was all his fault…

"Vincent…" Cloud looks up at the taller man; his blonde hair hanging in his face a little, barely whispering. "What … will I do… if … he cannot… stay quietly in my memories…?"

**

* * *

**

**End Of Chapter 1**

Shii-chan (me): Well well welll! Did you guys enjoy this? I hope you did! I think it's pretty spiffy for my first FFVII fanfic! anyhoo! Please R&R! No Flames please cause those are scary.. ..;;

Next Chapter will have some Vincent/Tifa and Cloud conflict! What will they do when they find out Denzel did something that could very well bring back the true resurrection of the One Winged Angel! GASP

Prisk: Cloud is such an angsty little wench… I hope Vincent goes Chaos all over his punk ass. I don't care what some people say, Cloud is not a badass.

Read in my Next Chapter:

**Wandering Spirits: _Memories Run Deep_**


	2. Memories Run Deep

**Wandering Spirits: Memories Run Deep  
**

This will eventually turn into a YAOI (MxM) story between Cloud and Sephiroth taking place just after the movie. Cloud thinks he is free from Sephiroth's grasp, that someone close to him becomes infected with Sephiroth's soul. Driving them to madness, and death… WHO dare you ask is going to be the unlucky victim of Sephiroth's wrath? And what happens when Sephy gets amnesia? 0o; Read and Find out! In the second chapter of Wandering Spirits!

**Warning:** full Yaoi in later chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own anything! I'm destitute and poor! I have nothing to my wretched name! oh weep oh sob ;;

**A/N:** This is the Chapter with lots of Tifa Vincent fluffy stuff! XD giggles don't you just wanna scream and giggle at the thought of Vincent being Fluffy XD! dies

**PS: _You prolly noticed that this story is Romance/Humor...ne? Well it's more like... Drama/Romance/Drama/Humor/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Humor/ etc... Ahehe ;; it varies from chapter to chapter, this chapter is a little dramatic... okay! It's smothered and slathered with gooey angst DRAMA... but... it will very soon be humorous, so bare with me a little longer! sobs I fail as a writer! runs away screaming AHH! I'm just going everywhere with this one! Nyehehehehe! Buahahahha!_**

**_Oh yeah! Another ffing! I want to put out a special thanks and warm fond feelings and hugs and lots of good love stuff to_** **Liliath_, who gave me my first review! Omfkg Thank you so much, your review made me want to continue this story! (PS sorry for the lateness of the updateness ;; School's a biatch) THANK YOU AGAIN _LILIATH_! screams_**

Enjoi!

Tension.

Pure.

Unwavering.

Tension…

Cloud Strife was like this all the time now, despite the fact that Sephiroth was supposedly no more, he was always tense. The slightest movement would startle the normally cool-headed blonde man. It wasn't just the fact that earlier today Denzel was nearly killed, or that Vincent had failed to destroy that one place where evil could possibly rise again. No. It was none of these things in particular. It was Tifa…

He glanced up at the young woman he had grown to cherish so much. Her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders. She was dutifully cleaning glasses from behind the bar, whilst Vincent tended to the injured Denzel. She looked up from what she was doing to find Cloud staring at her, again.

"Thank you, Cloud." She smiled softly and returned to washing the counter. She sighed a little though; his head tilting quickly to glance anywhere but her face. He shook his head and stood.

"It was…mn… never mind." He said ruefully and then turned to her. He couldn't take it any longer. She was so close to him. He could smell her fragrance from where he stood and it sent his heart fluttering. He had to tell her, if he didn't, well, he might loose her to _him_ forever. He gripped the bar a little and cleared his throat.

"Tifa..." She turned to look at him, smiling softly. "Yes Cloud-kun?" Her soft brown eyes tortured him, as they seemed to gaze into the pit of his very being. Making his fingers tremble slightly. He could do this! He would do this! "Tifa I… I-" He took a deep breath. Her face pouted softly in confusion. "Yes?" He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his words right now. "Tifa I L-!" Just then a Dark figure moved from around the corner, wiping his hands off from the blood that had gotten on them. He discarded his cloak on the counter next to Tifa. His sigh was soft and long, his human fingers running through his hair. "Sorry to have kept you my love…" He spoke softly, turning to Tifa, his smile was small, but it held much warmth and love for the woman in front of him. She looked up at him and giggled softly, brushing some bangs away from his face; she leaned up and kissed his lips ever so gently, melting as he returned the favor. All but a little too generously.

Cloud stared in horror. He always looked this way when they were together. His heart sunk to his knees. He felt so ill, he couldn't breathe. The stinging pain of the held back tears was making his vision foggy, unclear. He was thankful for that much. He didn't have to suffer as much if he couldn't see them like this. He lost his one true love to his best friend. How could this have happened? Though, somewhere deep inside of him, or perhaps it was not so deep as he thought. He knew it was his own damn fault.

"Denzel should be alright. He might have a few scars, I did for him what I could." His arms curled around Tifa's supple waist. His fingertips run up and down her spine, causing her to shiver softly with delight. She leans against his firm frame lightly, her head resting against his shoulder. "You've done more than what we could have asked of you. Thank you, Vincent. You're so good to us." He closes his eyes and pulls away slightly to help her clean up the bar area. Saying not another word he dons a white apron, with a tiny depiction of a chocobo at the top. He picks up the broom and bussing bucket and went to work on cleaning up the mess from the afternoon crowd.

Tifa gazed on at the hard working Vincent, not noticing that Cloud had said good-bye, or that he was even gone. She smiled softly and turned to say something to Cloud, frowning a little as he was no where in sight. "Oh Cloud…"

* * *

Within a matter of days Denzel was back on his feet, but there was a depressive air about him. He smiled and laughed, but only around Marlene. He didn't want her to worry about him. But everyone else noticed right away. Cid even went too far as to remark "Damn kid's turning out to be another fucking Strife. Like the world needs more angsty bastards." He chuckled light heartedly along with Tifa, Vincent and Barret. The three were lounging aimlessly in the bar. Cid had taken over the conversation, ranting on about how his plans for the Bronco II were coming along great! Rufus even decided to sponsor his research and his production plans! Barret had gone off on his own way (which was most likely to be a protective monster over his precious Marlene) when Cid started ranting about the problems that were constantly occurring with the new Highwind designs. Tifa and Vincent were polite enough to stay and simply laugh and nod when necessary. 

Tifa turned from Cid after three long hours had passed, and he had finally settled down to a cigarette and some peppermint tea. Giving her a break to actually get a few words in. "It seems weird, don't you think?" She said softly to herself. "What seems weird?" Vincent speaks softly, as he prepares another pot of tea for Cid.

"It's just that, he's never around anymore. He's becoming secluded again. I just don't understand, ever since that incident with Denzel. He's been, well, absent. He was so attentive for a while…but something must be up for him to acting this way…" She sighed and sat down next to Cid, who was enjoying his tea very much, as well as resting his vocal chords to prepare for another ranting session. Vincent nodded softly and poured out some tea for his beloved Tifa. He couldn't help but admire the way the lights would make her entire form glow. He shook his head a little, and he spoke, a pang of guilt coursing through his vampiric heart.

"I believe that would be my fault." He looks away and tries to busy himself with sweeping the floor around the bar. "What do you mean?" Tifa and Cid both perked up at this comment, intrigued as to what Vincent could possibly have done to make Cloud so upset.

"Though, it doesn't surprise me. He's royal angstness is easily upset. Wish he'd just grow the fuck up and stop worrying about things, just live goddammit! He puts Mr. I'm-A-Dark-Mysterious-Vampire here to shame…that's saying something too!" Cid took a quick sip of his tea and a long drag off his cig as he tried to calm down before his blood pressure went through the roof. Vincent ignored this remark quietly and kept sweeping. Tifa giggled slightly, but grew serious.

"Vincent, what happened?" She looked up into his glowing, mako-red eyes. His face softened as he started to lose himself to her gaze. He sighed softly in defeat.

"Very well, I will tell you." Cid hopped from one chair to the next getting super close to hear the usually mute man talk, excited to hear him talk more than a sentence or two. "Oh boy, Mr. Mute is going to talk!" He grinned as Tifa elbowed him in the side. "Shh! God Cid..." She rolled her eyes and nodded for Vincent to continue.

"After we discovered the untainted life stream pool in the church, Cloud and I went down to eliminate the wolves that had gathered down in the abandoned tunnels. It was odd. The wolves were stronger, faster, and more violent than normal. Usually they are docile creatures, but they started attacking the people. We went to investigate, when…" He looked up at the ceiling and then turned around, so that they could not see the expression of confusion, and worry that creeped upon his usually emotionless features. "We stumbled upon a secret room; we'd never seen it before. It seemed like a small computer enhanced observatory. It was flooded with the tainted life stream… I concluded that the wolves must have been drinking from the tainted waters, and were infested with Sephiroth's genetic information."

Tifa and Cid sat there dumbfounded. Cid's cigarette was hanging out of his mouth, just smoldering. Tifa's eyes were wide with confusion. She gripped the counter top slightly. "But how? Sephiroth is dead!" She shook her head. Cid just continued to stare. "Yeah, wait didn't Angsty destroy him?" Cid managed to finally grumble out.

"Yes, it would have appeared that way. Cloud and I were not sure how exactly he survived, but the tainted life stream was not all we found down there. In the middle of the room, apparently the source of the generated galaxy above us was a collected mass of the tainted life stream. The pure essence of Sephiroth, Cloud believes it was his soul. And I believe he felt what I did… the life of Sephiroth was beating within that Materia… everything that was Sephiroth is now in that Materia, the orb that Marlene described to be as being the present they wanted to get for Cloud. So he… would be … happy…" He looked down and away. "I was supposed to destroy that place, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy its beauty, something urged my not to… and now I regret my hesitation… I will go down there tonight and make sure that it is eliminated…" He finished very quietly. Tifa and Cid were leaning over the bar, straining to hear him speak.

The brunette sat back as he spoke his last words for most likely the next month or so and tried to take all of this in. "So … Sephiroth isn't… dead… not really, right? But then, you… you must go down there as soon as possible! He's tormented us all long enough! We can't let him have the chance of being resurrected!" Her thoughts wandered to Cloud, the day he had killed Kadaj, and almost died himself. The look of pain and sorrow on his face, she couldn't bare to see her childhood friend suffer like that… No they couldn't. Cloud shouldn't have to suffer anymore… "So we'll finish Sephiroth for him…" She smiles softly, Vincent searching her eyes carefully. He nods softly and smiles a little. "Yes…"

* * *

Little did the trio know Denzel had been listening in on the whole conversation; he sat against the wall outside of the 7th heaven. He bit his lip hard, if he had known that the orb he saw was something that would hurt Cloud, he never would have gone down there, especially not with Marlene. He stood slowly his fingers twitching a little. He looked back at the bar and then down the street. They were going to destroy it. He should be happy right? But then, what was this feeling. This hurt? His mind wandering back to the glow, the warmth, the unlimited power he felt quivering beneath his fingertips. He was so close to touching it. If he could just touch it, just once, he could be satisfied. 

He looked back once more, and then decided. He knew it was bad, but he just wanted one last look at it. He needed it. It was calling to him, pulling ever so sweetly on his heart strings.

Before he knew it he was racing his way back to the tunnels, his heart pounding heavily in his chest, he knew there would be no one to stop him from touching that Materia now. He could hold it and admire it, and then leave it there once he was satisfied. Yes, there couldn't be any harm in just holding it right?

His feet carried him swiftly all the way down into the dark abyss. He crept quietly along the path he had now practically memorized. His weight shifted against a loose scrap of metal and he fell hard against the ground, the crash seemed to ring loud in his ears as it echoed, breaking the eerie silence of the tunnels.

The noise startled him so much he practically sprinted his way into the large clearing. As he had expected, but still was completely overwhelmed by, the galaxy shimmered and shone down on him. The heavens above bathed him in the soft light, his skin warming to the sensation. Though he was unable to enjoy it as much as he had wanted to, his mind suddenly being plucked at by that same haunting voice he had heard before.

_Denzel…Denzel…Set me free…I will give you everything you desire…everything your heart wants…Come to me Denzel…bathe yourself in my power…_

His bright blue eyes glazed over as he turned to face that orb. His heart clenched, as if seeing someone he loved so much, as if that voice was the voice of Marlene, making his heart race with excitement. He moved towards it at a quick pace, remembering there was no one in his way now, losing himself to it. Surrendering…

_So close…Yes… Denzel… I can give her to you, she will be yours Forever… with me you can have everything… not even Cloud can stop you…_

Denzel's reaching fingers stopped at this comment. Cloud. How could he forget Cloud? Wasn't this thing, the source of his sadness, of his loneliness, of his absence? No he couldn't do this to Cloud. His fingers tried to pull away from this evil object, but he found himself unable to move. What had he done? He couldn't stop himself now! His mind fought against the hold the Materia had over him, but his struggles were in vain. He had sold himself; mind, body, and soul – to the darkness.

His fingers wrapped around the orb. A burst of light surrounded him, his body lost in it. He cried out, tears rolling out from his shut eyes. "NO! This isn't what I want! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt Cloud!" He gasps softly as he finds himself trying to shove the Materia into his body. "Stop! No! Somebody Help me!" He cries out as pain fills his body, the Materia sinking ever so slowly into his small crumpled form.

At that moment the light is cut in two. A loud crash fills the air, electricity burst all around the two figures now. One the dying form of Denzel, the other was the blonde haired warrior.

Cloud slammed his Buster sword down upon the Materia, cracking it straight down the middle. The light pulsated rapidly. Cloud gritted his teeth heavily as he was suspended in the air, pressing down hard on the dark Matter that was trying to desperately to assimilate itself with the young boy. He wouldn't allow Sephiroth to be reborn, never! He wouldn't lose Denzel to the darkness as well! He closed his eyes and raised his sword again, bringing it down and then up under the Materia, slicing it in two. He then slashes at it sideways slicing it now into fourths.

The light around them grew suddenly erratic. His body covering Denzel's lifeless form, holding him close as the entire place blew all to hell. He hoped upon hoped that at least Denzel would survive. If he could just keep him alive, he would be truly happy. For once he would have done something right for Tifa… Tifa... I'm so sorry Tifa… Forgive me… I'm so sorry Sephiroth… If only I had tried harder… Sephiroth… "I love you…Sephiroth…" He didn't realize his thoughts had drifted to Sephiroth as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! **

Shii-Chan (Me): Oh ho ho I think I will end that where it is because, well, I'm gonna leave you hanging again D! Plus I need to develop the next chapter (which will prolly contain more humor in it!) Hope you guys are disappointed UU I would have to jump off a bridge if you were OH SOB XD jk!

Sephy-kun: Wish you would TT

Shii: SEPHY YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! cries and ten glomps him I LOVE YOU!

Sephy: slices her up with his BIG SWORD (eheheh D Shii is pervy) TT+  
Any way... in this next chapter of Wandering spirits Shii is dead. I am alive D. But I have

Amnesia? What the hell? TT why do I have to have amnesia?  
Read and serve me and bow to me and allow me to destroy your pitiful existence!

Please no flaming… because I will eat your heart on a silver platter if you do… TT;

**Wandering Spirits Chapter 3: _Amnesia?_**


	3. Amnesia?

-1**Wandering Spirits: Amnesia?**

This will eventually turn into a YAOI (MxM) story between Cloud and Sephiroth taking place just after the movie. Cloud thinks he is free from Sephiroth's grasp, that someone close to him becomes infected with Sephiroth's soul. Driving them to madness, and death… WHO dare you ask is going to be the unlucky victim of Sephiroth's wrath? And what happens when Sephy gets amnesia? 0o; Read and Find out! In the second chapter of Wandering Spirits!

**Warning:** full Yaoi in later chapters!

**Disclaimer:** Yep I'm still poor 8D! Don't have a thing to me name!

**A/N:** This chapter has lots of Cloud vs. Sephiroth goodness. But poor Sephy, he's got amnesia? What will ever will Cloud do? He can't just leave Sephy in the tunnels can he?

**PS: _You prolly noticed that this story is Romance/Humor...ne? Well it's more like... Drama/Romance/Drama/Humor/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Humor/ etc... Ahehe ;; it varies from chapter to chapter, this chapter is a little dramatic... okay! It's smothered and slathered with gooey angst DRAMA... but... it will very soon be humorous, so bare with me a little longer! -sobs- I fail as a writer! -runs away screaming- AHH! I'm just going everywhere with this one! Nyehehehehe! Buahahahha!_**

Enjoi!

PPS: OMG sooo damn sorry for the late late late late late late late hours later late late update of this story - so much crap has be like preventing me from being on FanFiction for a while now. Anyhoo- gots some new Ideas sooo hope this turns out okay sobs!

* * *

_Help… Please… Help me… Cloud- Where are you…It hurts…_

A throbbing pain sprung to life within Strife's head as he slowly came about. His mako-blue eyes fluttered open, the weight of a thousand battles weighed heavily upon him as he attempted to lift himself from the puddle his body seemed highly attached to. With palms pressed firmly against the cement, he managed to lift himself up, coughing a little, his lungs contracting painfully to induce the projection of water from his lungs.

He stared down at the water, it was twinkling softly under some unknown source of light from above. He pulled his eyes away from his reflection, sitting on his knees as he looked upward. A frown pulled at his lips. They seemed to be trapped here. The entire cavity collapsed around them. Them-!

His eyes widened and his head turned frantically, searching everywhere for Denzel's body. How could he have forgotten?

A jolt of fear played his heart strings as he felt his way around in the dark for any sign of that little boy's form. Hoping upon hope he was able to save him before it was too late. A hand! He grasped it gently and felt along the attached arm - an unusually - long - arm…

He pulled away slightly, something took over him, perhaps in his heart he knew what was there, maybe not. But a looming darkness fell upon both bodies. He knew this wasn't Denzel - but it had to be - it just _had to be him_!

_Help me… Cloud - Cloud - It hurts so much - I can't find you! I'm so lost, so dark- _

The words seemed to echo in the silence of Cloud's mind. He lowered his blonde head to the body's chest, searching for a heartbeat. Yes, this person was alive. But was it Denzel? He had to know.

His hands grasped the body's arms and shoulders and he pulled with all his might - the legs were stuck under metal! Damn! He scrambled over to where a piece of metal had fallen on top of the body. He heaved against it with his shoulder, grunting softly as he managed to force it upwards with one arm, using the other to pull the legs from beneath it.

With a clang that screamed and shattered Cloud's very soul he ducked away as the metal fell away, another burst of light streaming in from above - just enough to allow him to see all that was in their make-shift prison.

He turned his head, it felt as if time had slowed his reaction. First there were those long, muscular, yet lean legs, the legs of a SOLDIER - clothed in black leather boots and pants. His heart cracked. Cold blue eyes, wide with fear of knowing what he would see next, grazed unwillingly up that body. The body of a general, clothed in a familiar black trench coat, with his built chest just barely exposed. His heart split. He didn't want to. He didn't want to believe, he didn't want to see, he didn't want to - but those eyes of his forced themselves to look upon the face of his nightmare. His deep rooted desire. His maker and un-maker.

His heart shattered. Tears rolled down his face as the cold hard truth hit him hard and fast. A bullet through his very being shattering his spirit, his hope. His eyes fell upon the face, that was not Denzel's, rather, the pale soft features of his silver haired, one winged angel.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

Outside that place of collected agony, the world seemed oblivious to that which had just occurred. Back at the 7th Heaven, Cid had decided to nap upstairs while Vincent and Tifa prepared to close shop for the day. They would go to the tunnels tonight. 

Vincent pulled on his Metal arm bracer. Tifa had given him a new arm not too long ago, she really was a talented little treasure to him. His other had smashed last time Cloud and himself had gone to the crumbling remains of those forgotten tunnels. The he'd never seen such high level wolves like that before. Monstrosities.

He flexed his smooth metallic fingers gently. They were nice, easy to maneuver, almost like a real hand, a real arm. That girl sure could work some wonders. He smiled a little to himself at the thought of her. Behind his blood red cloak he chuckled softly. What would he be without -

"Hurry up Vincent!" His lover chimed. Her voice ringing in his ears softly. He looked up and nodded a little. "You're always thinking so hard. Take it easy sometime for me, ne?" She giggled softly and blew him a little kiss before pulling on her fighting gloves.

"You do have proper materia - right?" He questioned. It wouldn't be easy to bring that whole place down. Nervousness crept over him, like a fog creeps into port on eerie nights, when the monsters come out to play. For some reason he didn't want Tifa down there, there was something, bothering him about it. Come to think of it -

"Where is Denzel?" He thought aloud. With a turn of his body he seemed to float his way upstairs, a few minutes later he called down to Tifa. "He's not here. Did he go with Marlene somewhere?" Light tapping noises echoed in the bar as Vincent made his way downstairs, sweeping past Tifa. Disturbed by his absence, Denzel wasn't one to stray very far from home. Unless with Marlene - but Marlene was with Barrett…

"He wouldn't be with Marlene today, you know how he gets when that big thug is around." Tifa let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of her head, following him swiftly. Vincent didn't seem to like this news very much. He'd made it not ten feet from outside the door when the smell of fire filled his nostrils, and the sound of panicked people filled his ears. "It's them-" He muttered out. With a worried look in his eye, he turned to Tifa, her eyes were filled with the same worry. In a matter of seconds, both of them were making their way to the scene.

* * *

Cloud sat there, still in shock of what he'd just seen. What would he do? How would he save Denzel from this? He'd seen what this man had done to Kadaj, knew how it felt to be his puppet. A shudder ran through his whole body. He felt around for his Buster Sword. Finding it not far away he pulled it to rest beside him, in case Sephiroth should wake up. 

He brought his knees up to his chest, curling his arms around them as he put his head on his arms. A glare seemed to plaster itself to his face just then. He must remain cold and calm. This was Sephiroth, his great enemy, the cause of death everywhere he went. Yet, how would Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Barrett, Nanaki, Cait Sith… Marlene… how would they ever forgive him for this. This would make it twice he wasn't able to help someone he loved, even though he was right there. He would never be able to help anyone, all he seemed to do was bring pain and hurt to those around him. How - How would he tell them - how could he even face them… it would be better if he died here…

_It's so cold here. Why is it so cold - and wet. Where am I? What is my name? Why can't I remember - there are so many images - who is that man? What is this feeling - so warm…He's so… but this must be a dream… no one that beautiful can ever exist… _

Flashing green mako-eyes open slowly, squinting from the light that warmed his face. His brows furrowed and he groaned softly. Lifting his hand from the water he holds it up to the light, shielding his eyes. He turned his head slowly to his right. Metal. That was odd. What kind of place was this. Seemed much like a tomb of some sort. Was he dead? He let out a soft 'hmm' of thought.

His ears pricked up as he caught a startled gasp and the scrapping of metal against metal from his left. He turned his head slowly, his eyes falling upon the blonde haired man from his dream. His eyes blinked softly. His brows furrowed in confusion. The blonde seemed malnourished, grown, angrier than in his dream. "Am I still dreaming?" he questioned softly.

Cloud blinked in surprise at this remark, his eyes widening in confusion, then hardening with a brutal rage. How dare he play tricks with him at a time like this. Smarmy bastard! "Don't talk to me like this is some kind of joke!" He growled out, the muscles of his arms flexed in a jerkish manner as he pointed his sword at that pale neck. "Tell me what you did with Denzel! Where is Denzel!" He hissed through his teeth.

Sephiroth seemed just as surprised and taken aback as the blonde. He blinked again and sat up a little, turning his body so that he could see the blonde clearly. "I think you have the wrong person. I don't think I'm this Sephiroth fellow. And I really don't know where, or who, Denzel is… Sorry."

This was ludicrous! How - what in the world was going on! Another trick perhaps? But no, this seemed - serious. Sephiroth… really … doesn't know who he is… Sephiroth - has no memory? He can't be trying to trick him. Cloud let his sword fall to the metal floor with a clang. Sephiroth would never deny his own name. His heart seemed to melt and shatter at the same time. On the one hand, Sephiroth wouldn't be much of a threat this way, on the other, how would he ever free Denzel. And sitting square in the middle was the big question -

How in the world would he ever explain this to the gang?

That problem though, would have to be solved sooner than he thought, for at that moment, the roof of their prison opened up, and the startled, teary-eyed face of his beloved Tifa was staring straight at him…

This was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3! **

Oh ho ho! I really hope you liked this - I kinda rushed it, kinda - ; only cause I was so happy to get all those reviews and stoofies teehee Thank you guys for your support and what not - anyway-! SEPHY IS SO CUTE! -clings to him-

Sephiroth: Bite me TT+

Cloud: -sobs in a corner- Ohhh I'm so emo and whiny! -boohoo-

Sephiroth: For Christ's Sake Strife! Not again! TT+

GET READY FOR SOME HEATED ACTION (not the pervy kind ;.; ) BETWEEN CLOUD AND THE GANG IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WANDERING SPIRITS!

And get ready for some OOC Sephiroth being very lost and confoosed!

**Wandering Spirits Chapter 4: _The Day of Strife_ **


End file.
